The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of mapping and location determination, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods, assemblies and devices useful for identifying the location and/or motion of a mobile device in a specified area, for assisting in mapping a specified area and also to methods, assemblies and devices for determining a location of anchors found at fixed locations in a specified area.
There is often a need to determine the location of an object found in a specified area with great accuracy. For example, in the field of Location-Based Services (LBS), it is often required to known the location of a person with great accuracy.
An inertial navigation system (INS) is a navigation aid that uses a processor and various sensors to continuously calculate the position, orientation, and velocity of a moving object without the need for external references. INS is often used on vehicles such as ships, aircraft, submarines, guided missiles, and spacecraft.
Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM), is a technique used to generate a map of an unknown environment, or to update and improve a map of a known environment, while at the same time keeping track of the current location of a device generating the map. In typical known implementations of SLAM, landmarks are used to identify a relative position of the device within the area, and optionally then calculate the distance of the device from such landmarks. The utility of known SLAM techniques is limited in an indoor environment due to the lack of suitable landmarks.